


When It Happened

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2017 Edition! [14]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Maybe it was when he stopped shifting away from the hands outreached to him.Maybe it was when he started reaching for those very same hands.





	When It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Geeeting! If you want to, Could you write a Billy x Jason fic about their kind of slow build in realizing they might have feelings for each other? If easier for you, instead of both it could be on the POV of whoever you want it to be

Maybe it was when he stopped shifting away from the hands outreached to him.

Maybe it was when he started reaching for those very same hands.

At first it was rare. When he needed a grip, a help-up. Then it was infrequent. When he needed something to pull him back on course, someone steady to keep him still. Then it became a constant. When he needed solace. Comfort. When he needed contact, interaction without speaking.

And Jason always listened.

Not in the simple way everyone did but he _listened_. Deeply. Entrenched. Wanting to know, to understand, memorizing every decibel, every word, every phrase and being able to parrot it all back at a later date.

Inside jokes built out of trust and memory.

He remembered so much.

And just for Billy. And Billy… Billy wanted to give him the _stars_  if he could find a way to do it. Give him the moon, the earth, the stars and the heavens, if he could find a way.

The sun too, if he could a find a way.

Maybe it was because Jason was a helping hand when he needed it most and reliable, steady and constant, like a sunrise, ready to brighten up any day. Maybe it was because Jason was the soft shift of silken fabric when it was warm and the thick wrap of wool on a cold day. Maybe it was because Jason was warmth in the dead of night. Maybe it was because he was the cold in the summer sun.

Maybe it was because Jason was the world and the stars that lingered above.

Maybe it was just because he was Jason.

And maybe that was enough.

“I love you.”

* * *

 

For Jason, it was the day they met. He knew it. It just took a while to sink in.

The day they met. Billy’s pretty eyes, pained and wide, turning soft and grateful even as his lip trembled and fingers shook, the _smack_  still sounding in air. And he was so pretty. So _warm_. Billy was like a flame and Jason was the ever diligent moth, attracted by the bright, bright light and willing to burn alive for it.

And he knew it from the twist in his gut and the fluttering swarm of cool heat that basted in him every time Billy smiled and he knew it from the drop of his stomach like dead weight the moment he saw Billy’s unmoving face.

It just took a while to settle in.

Maybe because he’d been afraid of hurting Billy or getting hurt by him. Maybe because he wasn’t _sure_. Maybe because Billy meant so much to them all he couldn’t risk it. Maybe because Billy was already so lost, he didn’t want to confuse him more. 

Maybe because Billy was the goddamn moon and Jason was just the earthly tides. Far out of reach, unable to touch but compelled by the pull anyway.

It didn’t matter though.

Not with Billy’s eyes looking soft and scared but his voice humming proud and unwavering. Not with his skin so warm from the summer air, thin calloused fingers trapped in a tight grip.

Not when the world was colliding into itself and everything that walled him up, kept him blocked and silent, shattered.

Not anymore.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> LONG TIME, NO SEE, POWER RANGERS AO3.
> 
> Anyway!! I've got two more prompts to go for this fandom. Sorry this one took so long (esp. given it's so short) but I've had a rather hectic couple of weeks and my motivation for writing kinda sparked out on me. Either way! I do hope you guys liked this one. It's a little abstract, I know, but I thought it fit for the prompt given~
> 
> If I can swing some thoughts on it, I'm hoping I might do a better and longer piece later on.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/161716515522/geeeting-if-you-want-to-could-you-write-a-billy) || [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/hk44_art/)


End file.
